Vivir por ella
by DannyJG
Summary: ¿Y después de la muerte de Freya, qué queda en el mundo para él? Historia ambientada en el capítulo "The Lady of the Lake" 02x09


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot que no pude evitar escribir al ver el capítulo de "La dama del Lago", y aunque para mí Merlín es de Arthur xD, este capítulo se robó mi corazón y consideré que la mejor manera de honrar esta hermosa pareja era poniendo un poco de mi parte en cuanto a su historia. Espero que les guste y, si es así, que me dejen un pequeño review. Mis musas y yo se los agradeceremos por siempre.

 **Disclaimer:** Merlín y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son por entero de la BBC.

 **Summary:** ¿Y después de la muerte de Freya, qué queda en el mundo para él?

* * *

 ** _Vivir por ella.  
_**

 _Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;_

 _Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;_

 _Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado._

 _—Francisco Quevedo. Amor constante más allá de la muerte._

 _._

Era un nuevo día en Camelot y para todo el mundo la vida continuaba sin demasiadas tribulaciones –al menos no más de las usuales-, como si el día anterior no hubiese sido si no una cuenta más al calendario. Para todo el mundo menos para el joven hechicero que en esos momentos se encontraba en la cámara del príncipe lustrando sus botas. O al menos eso es lo que pretendía hacer, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, más allá de los confines del conocimiento razonado.

Amor.

Merlín siempre había creído saber qué era el amor; sabía que amaba profundamente a su madre e igual a su padre, o por lo menos al vago recuerdo y a las ideas que él tenía sobre este. De igual manera sentía un profundo afecto por Gaius, que más que su maestro era como un segundo padre. Y de alguna manera poco entendible hasta para él mismo había aprendido a amar Camelot, a su gente y al constante ruido que la ciudad generaba, amaba a Gwen y su dulzura, a Morgana y su temple, a Arthur y su estúpida valentía. A todos ellos les amaba de manera profunda aunque diferente y realmente había creído que ese era todo el amor que podía manar de él, todo el amor que algún día llegaría a sentir. Hasta que había aparecido ella.

Freya le había cambiado en muy poco tiempo toda su perspectiva del mundo, sólo un par de días habían bastado para que él cuestionase las bases y certezas que hasta ahora le daban forma a su vida y a su entorno, pero Freya representaba más que cualquiera. Ella era la encarnación de todo lo hermoso e inocente del mundo, pues en sus ojos brillaba una dulzura infinita a pesar de las tribulaciones que había en su pasado, ella representaba toda la bondad del mundo en su sonrisa pues aún de ella emanaba la pureza de su alma, ella representaba todas las injusticias y dolores del mundo en sus cristalinas lágrimas y su temblor constante, demostrando que hasta la criatura más noble podía ser presa de venganzas y dolores malditos que le carcomieren el alma. Freya le había mostrado que el amor que él podía tener para con sus amigos o sus padres era enorme, pero que aún existía un tipo de amor desconocido para su joven existencia, uno por el que estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo, hasta el destino mismo.

Porque Merlín no se había planteado dos veces la idea de dejar Camelot, y con ello, a Arthur y su destino varados a la deriva. Freya le necesitaba y eso era más que suficiente para que el mago estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo por ella; la joven druida le necesitaba y él a ella a su manera ¿Qué importaba entonces dejar al mundo atrás si ella iba a ser feliz por fin? Arthur era su amigo, sí, el mejor de todos, pero Merlín estaba dispuesto a soportar y hasta a silenciar por la eternidad a su conciencia cuando le reprochase que había abandonado todo. No importaba. Ella valía eso y mucho más.

Pero ahora ella no estaba. Y la vida había perdido gran parte de su sentido.

Él seguía siendo Merlín.

Seguía siendo hechicero.

Seguía con un gran destino a cuestas.

Pero toda su vida seguiría sin ella.

Aquella mañana Gaius había tenido que levantarle, lo cual no era extremadamente rato, pero si no hubiera sido por su anciano mentor seguramente seguiría hecho un ovillo en la cama. No sabía exactamente en qué momento de la noche había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero sabía que debía haber sido después de agotar hasta la última de sus lágrimas, porque ahora ya ni eso tenía para ofrecerle a la memoria de su amor, ahora el mundo parecía avanzar más lento, parecía que el sol brillase con una menor intensidad, parecía que la alegría del mundo había muerto junto a Freya.

Mucho tiempo antes había escuchado la expresión " _Un corazón roto_ ", pero jamás creyó que aquella frase pudiese representar algo tangible, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que aquello fuese literal. Porque ahora su pecho realmente dolía, pero dolía con una sensación de vacío, su corazón latía hueco y mecánico, bombeando sangre sólo para mantener sus funciones básicas existentes pero sin otorgarle un rango aceptable para ser llamado vida. Merlín ahora estaba seguro de ser como un ánfora vacía y rota. Quizá si alguien le golpeaba se escucharía la nada que llevaba dentro. O quizá él mismo se volvería pedazos poco a poco y así podría verla de nuevo. Por un segundo deseó que así fuera.

Pero aquél pensamiento duró sólo un segundo antes de que la idea misma le causara una sensación de ligera repulsión; Freya había intentado huir de Camelot sin él para no _sacrificarlo_ (como ella creía) a estar a su lado, a vivir una vida de angustia y persecución. Y aunque él hubiese estado hasta feliz de aceptar ese cambio en su destino si eso significaba pasar sus días con ella, Freya le había amado tanto como para ponerlo a él primero que a sus deseos.

Ella había huido a riesgo de morir, sin esperarle, porque no quería quitarle a Merlín la vida agradable que llevaba en Camelot.

Ella había muerto esperando que él pudiera seguir como antes de conocerla.

Y aunque posiblemente llevara aquél vacío toda la vida, honraría la memoria de la joven druida cumpliendo con su destino, ayudando a todo aquél que le necesitase, así como había hecho con ella. Y cuando llegase el momento, él moriría tranquilamente y por fin se reencontrarían. Él moriría sabiendo que toda su vida fue por y para ella. Y cuando la viese de nuevo en los jardines de Ávalon le besaría por todos los años separados, sabiendo que entre los brazos de ella estaba su verdadero destino.

Pero hasta entonces debía seguir viviendo. Vivir sería más sencillo si lo hacía por Freya.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¡No se olviden de dejar un review! Gracias.

 _"A review a day keeps the doctor away"  
_


End file.
